Poção para Confundir
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Sirius nunca esqueceria o quão patético Prongs fora por conta de uma poção para confundir que sequer chegara a ser finalizada com sucesso. - JamesxLily - Para o Projeto Volta às aulas •


Harry Potter não é meu, tampouco é seu. A verdade dói ._.

* * *

**Poção para Confundir**

Ele não achava que as aulas de poções tivessem a mesma graça das aulas de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, tampouco quanto as de Transfiguração. James não achava que misturar ingredientes precisamente em um caldeirão fosse tão interessante assim a ponto de ter toda sua atenção, embora fosse necessário para não haver problemas indesejados – e ele simplesmente não poderia dizer que não.

Mas aquilo era uma coisa que ele odiava, já que, qualquer pequena – microscópica – quantidade a mais poderia ser a causa de um verdadeiro desastre.

O professor parecia não prestar atenção ao que eles estavam fazendo, de modo que James não se sentia tão tenso ao misturar cada um dos ingredientes.

_(Cocleária)_

Ele olhava às vezes para frente e observava Lily por um pouco de tempo. Gostava do modo concentrado como ela media os componentes da poção. Ela provavelmente estava sendo, mais uma vez, exageradamente minuciosa no que fazia, enquanto ele sequer ligava para o que tinha que fazer. Colocava ervas em seu caldeirão sem o menor cuidado, sem se importar com as consequências.

E ele sabia que poderia dar errado, mas preferia pensar que tudo daria certo no fim das contas.

Porque ele não poderia deixar de desviar um pouco sua atenção para ver o modo como ela fazia aquilo parecer simples (enquanto ele queria que as coisas realmente fossem simples).

O professor continuava sentado em sua mesa, lendo algo distraidamente. Ele não deveria se importar se ele se distraísse também.

_(Ligústica)_

O caldeirão dela fez um barulho engraçado, enquanto o dele tinha uma cor muito estranha (e o barulho fora mais estranho ainda). Ele só queria que aquela aula acabasse de uma vez.

Olhou pela primeira vez para o livro. Poção para confundir...

Será que se ele usasse em si mesmo teria um pouco de compaixão de Lily Evans...? Talvez se ele parecesse confuso e perdido ela pudesse cuidar dele...

Pareceu analisar a questão por um tempo. Que se danasse a compaixão dela, ele queria outra coisa.

Sirius, ao seu lado, ria de algo que ele não tinha curiosidade em saber por enquanto. Remus e Peter atrás dele riam também.

O professor não parecia escutar as risadas.

_(Botão-de-prata)_

"Prongs?", ouviu que alguém o chamava, mas não deu a mínima atenção.

"James?", Lily virou-se, encarando-o.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça para vê-la melhor.

"Sua poção...", ela respondeu. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão tão confusa que ele achou um pouco engraçado e quase riu. Quase.

Teria rido se um cheiro forte não tivesse invadido suas narinas e causado nele uma ânsia de vômito.

Olhou para o líquido borbulhante. Aquela coisa monstruosa até parecia viva. Tinha uma cor entre o cinza e o verde, que ele, se pudesse, nunca teria visto.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou. Talvez estivesse ficando doido, mas achou ter notado alguma coisa de preocupação na voz dela. Sirius continuava soltando umas risadinhas que já estavam dando nos nervos.

"Anh... estou", disse, sentindo-se meio idiota por conta da situação toda.

"Certo.", ela virou-se sem dar uma última olhada nele. É claro que ela não estava tão preocupada assim, ele repreendeu-se.

"Prongs?"

"O quê?"

"Você está parecendo que andou fumando drogas trouxas...". Mais risadas.

"Ora, vá se danar!", esbravejou, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que estava no meio de uma aula.

"Sr. Potter!", o professor chamou.

"Sim?!"

"Espero que sua poção esteja melhor que os seus modos."

Não pode deixar de estremecer. O líquido horrível em seu caldeirão mais parecia uma lama nojenta e nunca uma poção... Talvez se fosse uma poção polissuco do Snivellus fosse parecida, mas qualquer outra seria perfeitamente melhor que aquela.

"Anh...", ele disse abobalhado.

"Professor, acho que o Potter deve ter ficado confuso só de cheirar a própria poção...", Lily comentou, sem saber exatamente o porquê de seu gesto. Ela podia deixá-lo levar uma bronca grande - o que não era má ideia.

Mas aí a casa poderia perder pontos, lembrou. Nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça de um professor. Atrás dela, Peter, Remus e Sirius abafavam as risadas enquanto James olhava para eles com cara de poucos amigos.

"Muito bem... Então acho que vou dar a aula de hoje por encerrada...", ele parecia sinceramente contente em terminar a aula.

"Olha, Lily, eu... Queria agradecer.", James começou assim que todos estavam saindo da sala.

"Tudo bem Mas da próxima vez, vê se não polui todo o ar da sala com seus experimentos fracassados."

James observou-a andar pelo corredor. Como explicar que era tudo culpa dela? Que ela o distraía?!

"Prongs, Prongs. Você precisa treinar sua atuação de _Eu-sou-um-babaca-burro. _Da próxima vez o professor não vai acreditar que você está sob efeito da poção..._"_

"Não enche!"

Sirius riu do amigo que se afastava. Ele nunca esqueceria o quão patético Prongs fora por conta de uma poção para confundir que sequer chegara a ser finalizada com sucesso.

* * *

**N/A.: **Porque foi a única coisa na qual eu consegui pensar... Para o **Projeto Volta às Aulas**, seção _James e Lily_**, 6v. **E eu agradeceria se você, em vez de **só** favoritar, deixasse uma review, por mais minúscula que fosse, exprimindo sua tão importante opinião. ;D**  
**


End file.
